The Uproar in Kuroko's House
by Nerumi the wasabi Queen
Summary: The Generation of Miracles had turned into children after they shared Kuroko's vanilla milkshake. Read to find out how they destroy Kuroko's house. XD GoM X Kuroko! ONE SHOT.


**I suddenly had the thought of writing this one-shot after watching how my cousins trashed my brother's room :'D**

 **Pairing: GoM x Kuroko**

 **P/S: Grammatical error alert**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**_

* * *

 **KUROKO'S POV**

"Tetsu, why do you buy vanilla milkshake every time?" Aomine asked, when I got out from the fast food store, Maji Burger. As usual, I bought my favorite vanilla milkshake. "It is delicious, Aomine-kun." I replied. I was sipping from the straw until I saw his eyes filled with curiosity. I sighed, and hand Aomine the milkshake. "Here you go." Aomine's eyes sparkled. He looked at me and giggled. As he was about to take the drink, a certain blonde-head snatched it away.

"KISE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Aomine yelled at Kise when Kise snatched away the vanilla milkshake. Kise then pouted, "Not fair. I want to have an indirect kiss with Kurokocchi too!" Aomine then snatched the drink away from Kise, but Kise snatched it back again. This process was rewinding until a green-head stopped them. "Don't fight here. You are shaming Kuroko."

"Midorima-kun." I nodded my head when Midorima appeared. Midorima pushed his spectacles up and sighed, "You guys are so immature…"

…

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" Aomine and Kise turned back approximately at the same time and yelled at Midorima. Midorima's right eye was twitching but he needed to calm his anger. "Midorimacchi, you are such a busy body." Kise pouted again. "Ya, why are you butting yourself in?" Aomine yawned. "You two…" Before Midorima could burst out his anger, a certain red-head grabbed Midorima's arm.

"Shintaro, you wouldn't want to be categorized as an immature one too, right?" Midorima let out a heavy sigh, "Akashi, what took you and Murasakibara so long?" Midorima asked when Akashi and Murasakibara was late to their gathering. Those two were never the type to be late. Akashi smiled and answered, "There was a snack promotion going on down the street, so it took a long time for me to wait for Atsushi." Midorima then glanced at the direction of Murasakibara. Murasakibara was munching on snacks without even bother to greet.

"Tetsuya, why are the both of them still fighting?" Akashi asked me when he gazed at the direction of the two idiots. I shrugged and answered, "They are fighting for the milkshake that I drank halfway." Murasakibara dropped his snacks and it fell on the floor. Akashi was smiling but it was shallow. Midorima had a tint of pink on his cheek, and he was trying to hide his blushing face by pushing up his spectacles continuously. What exactly happened? I thought.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't understand a single thing. They could go and buy a new milkshake, a separate one. Why must they drink mine?

"YOSH! I'M THE FIRST ONE! THAT MEANS I GOT AN INDIRECT KISS WITH KUROKOCCHI!" Kise was laughing loudly while blushing. I dodged him and he tried to bear hug me. No way, it was too painful. Aomine then kicked Kise's leg which results in Kise agonizing. "Akashicchi! Aominicchi is being mean to me!" Kise cried and looked at Akashi. Akashi smiled, "Daiki, you shouldn't do that next time." Aomine nodded when Akashi said that. Kise was so happy and he jumped to hug Akashi. Well, Akashi avoided it and said, "Do you know, Ryouta? You are being annoying." Kise sobbed again and said, "You guys are mean!"

I sighed when I was observing them, but I smiled because they are having so much fun together. "Tetsuya, shall we proceed to your house now?" I nodded my head when Akashi asked. They are having a sleepover in my house.

…

"Ahhhh It's been a long time since I last came to your house." Kise inhaled when he stepped inside my house. I kicked Kise's leg because he didn't take off his dirty shoes. "K-K-Kuroko, let me use your bathroom…" I looked behind me when I heard Midorima's voice. His looked purpled and he was covering his mouth while looking dizzy. I quickly showed him the way before he 'dirtied' the floor map.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR…" I looked over the direction of my sofa when I heard a groaning voice. Aomine was lying on the sofa while covering his face with a cushion. I walked towards Aomine and asked what happened. "I'm feeling nauseous after drinking your milkshake…" Aomine was green around the gills, and I gave him a pill.

"T-T-T-Tetsuya, can you switch off the air cond?" Akashi sets his hand on my shoulder while I can felt that his hand was trembling. I stared at Akashi and said, "I haven't switch on the air cond, Akashi-kun." Akashi was shaking and he grabbed my blanket and covered himself with it. I then placed a steamer near Akashi. "Thank you, Tetsuya."

I sighed heavily because they were acting weirdly. I decided to go to the kitchen but my leg hit something. I looked down and saw Murasakibara passing out on the floor. I quickly patted his face, "Murasakibara-kun!" I kept calling his name until he said something, "s….snaaaaaa…..cks" I sighed with relief when I realized that Murasakibara was just sleeping. I went into my bedroom and took out a blanket. I smiled when he was sleeping soundly like a baby, and covered him with the blanket.

"MIDORIMACCHI! ARE YOU DONE?! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Kise was banging the bathroom door while holding his stomach. I went over when I heard the loud voice. "Kise-kun, please stop banging the door." Kise was holding his stomach and he is on the verge on crying. "Kurokocchi, my stomach hurts so much and Midorimacchi is still inside vomiting…" Kise sniffed and looked at me with his teary eyes that sparkles. "Do you forget that there's another bathroom in the kitchen?" I pointed at the direction of the kitchen. Upon hearing what I had said, Kise ran towards the kitchen and shut the bathroom door.

Looking at the sight of Kise disappeared, I walked into my bedroom to get a nice shower. After coming out from the shower, I grabbed my towel and walked out my bedroom. I wiped my wet hair with the towel and walked to the living room.

"zzzzz…" I sighed with my arms crossed. They were sleeping in my living room with a messy manner. Since when did Midorima and Kise came out, I thought. I then took off another blanket to cover on Kise, who doesn't have any blanket covered on. I pulled Murasakibara, towards the left side of Akashi. The place where Murasakibara slept just now was quite dangerous as it was below my old book rack, and it will fell from just a touch. I smiled and went into my bedroom. "Good night, everyone."

.

.

.

.

.

"Urgh, so heavy…" I slowly opened my eyes when I felt something was on me. I widened my eyes when I saw a kid sleeping on me. He looked familiar, I thought. He was tanned like Aomine, and he has blue hair too. I slowly pushed the kid and got up from my bed.

…

What the hell just happened?

I went to my living room to be greeted by four little boys. Where are them? I thought. I searched for the others around my house, but they were not here. Who are these kids? I thought.

"Good Morning…Tetsuya…" I shuddered when the red-haired kid woke up and called me by my first name. "How do you know my name?" I asked, while backing away. The red-head kid then looked at me with his puzzled face. "Of course I'm Akashi, Tetsuya. Wait…my voice are higher-pitched!"

Seriously. What. Had. Happened.

"AHHHHHH THERE'S A MINI AKASHICCHI! MIDORIMACCHI AND MURASAKIBARACCHI AS WELL!" The blonde-head kid shouted when he saw the three of them lying in front of him. The blonde-head then exclaimed, "I SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" Then, he went to the bathroom and he yelled. "WHAT IS THIS? WHY AM I A KID! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Kise, would you mind shut up?" The green-head woke up when he heard Kise's scream and sighed. He looked down and saw that his clothes were loose. "Weird. I thought I wore a L size shirt." Akashi then handed Midorima a portable mirror. "Midorima. You must be dreaming." Midorima mumbled to himself when he saw his reflection. "It seems that we were turned back to a child." Akashi said. "NO WAY!"

I hold my head while sitting on my sofa when the screams were coming like a wave. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SEXY BODY?!" "Eh…so I turned back to a kid…" "How can I meet father later…" "Takao will definitely laugh at me." "I CAN'T DO MODELLING NOW!"

"KEEP QUIET WOULD YOU?!"

…

"Apparently, we had weird symptoms after drinking from Kuroko's milkshake yesterday." Akashi said. I sighed and thought, what does that had to do with the milkshake? "WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO? I PROMISED A DATE-" Before Kise could finished his sentence, Aomine kicked him. "Shut your mouth, will you? We are trying to find the solutions and you are here panicking like we won't."

"I guess I had to take care of you guys until you guys turned back." I shrugged. Kise's eyes soon sparkled when I said that. "REALLY?"

"Yes, since it's my responsibility." They all looked so happy. Is it my imagination?

…

"Well, since you guys had gotten smaller. I need to get clothes for you guys." I went into my bedroom and dug my wardrobe. After a period of time, I took out a box that was filled with dust. I patted off the dust and took out the clothes that I'd wear when I was young. I poured out all the clothes and told them to choose themselves.

Akashi wore a white shirt with long sleeves and a red pants with red suspenders on the belt. Aomine chose a plain black t-shirt and a white shorts. Kise wore a white t-shirt and a yellow fur jacket on it with a navy blue pants. Midorima just grabbed a green jacket and a grey pants. Murasakibara just took a printed t-shirt that had the food art printed on it with a purple pants.

I smiled when they were helping each other on wearing their clothes. This must not be a big problem.

.

.

.

.

.

I was wrong about it….

"Kise! Take this!" Aomine threw Kise with the vanilla flavored cake in Kuroko's fridge and causes the kitchen to be in a mess. For payback, Kise splashed water on Aomine which results on making to floor and his floor map soaked.

"ARGH I BROKE IT." Midorima was playing with Kuroko's music box until he accidentally broke the tuner. "Tetsuya, I never knew that you had so many interesting books." Akashi was sitting on the floor while reading a novel that he took from Kuroko's book rack. I quickly ran to the living hall and I saw my books all scattered around with some snack bits on them.

"Kuro-chin, I just took your biscuits. Hope you don't mind." Murasakibara walked towards me while munching on my biscuits. Murasakibara was walking around which results in the snack bits falling on to my floor, sofa, carpet etc.

…I guess, today will be a long day.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Poor Kuroko xD**

 **Please R &R**

 **-** wasabi queen


End file.
